magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
C+VG Issue 2
This issue was dated December 1981 and was priced at 75p Regulars Contents - 1 page (3) Mailbag - 2 pages (5,7) Competition - 2 pages (9,11) Chess - Max Bramer - 1 page (17) Go - Allan Scarff - 1 page (19) Brainwave - 1 page (20) Kit Korner - Keith Mott - 1 page (68) Sounds - David Annal - 1 page (72) Practical Programming - Ted Ball - 2 pages (74-75) Graphics - Gary Marshall - 1 page (77) Down to Basic - Moira Norrie - 2 pages (84-85) Software Glossary - 1⅓ pages (90-91) Hardcore: A guide to the low-cost computers available in the U.K. - 1⅓ pages (96-97) Computer Software News The New Chess Choice - 'Westrak CC1 Chess Computer - (12) '''A Random Adventure - 'The Dungeons of Death & Stockmarket "F" by Sharpsoft for the Sharp MZ-80k - (12) 'A Better Bet for Punters - 'Helta Skelta Flats by Helta Skelta Software for the ZX81 - (12) 'A Few Points to Make - 'Rhino - Wiggle & Squares - Simon - Parachute by Bug-Byte for the Acorn Atom - (12) 'Where the Ends are Really Dead - 'Monster Maze by Creative Software for the VIC-20 - (13) 'The Knight's Day - 'The Damsel and the Beast by Bug-Byte for the ZX81 - (13) 'Workers Strike in Alien Action - 'Apple Panic by Broderbund Software for the Apple II - (13) '''Boldly Going....... on the ZX81 - Star Trek by Bug-Byte for the ZX81 - (13) Moore Stars on Your T.V. - Constellation & Mazeball by Program Power for the Acorn Atom - (15) Rebel Against an Empire - Project Nebula by Tandy for the Tandy CoCo - (15) Plumbing the 3-D Depths - Submarine Commander by Thorn EMI for Atari computers - (15) Gold Raid on the Labyrinth - Games Pack 9 by Acornsoft for the Acorn Atom - (15) Reviews Video Screens News Shoot Out, Chess & Draughts for the Acetronic MPU1000 - (24) Space Armada by Mattel for the Intellivision - (24) Earth Invasion for the Voltmace Database - (25) Reviews Arcade Action Reviews King & Balloon - Namco - (30) Pro Golf - Data East - (30) Donkey Kong - Nintendo - (31) Frogger' '- Konami - (31) Space Odyssey - Sega - (31) News Galaga' '''by Namco/Midway announced - (31) Tips Tips and street slang for the Asteroids Deluxe arcade by Atari - (30) Adventure 'Adventureland and Pirate Adventure by Adventure International''' - Tandy TRS-80, Video Genie, Exidy Sorcerer, Apple II & Apple II+. - Keith Campbell - ⅓ page (29) Features Christmas Electronic Toys - 2 pages (70-71) :Le Boom, Wizard, Adam Super 11, Torpedo Shoot, Match of the Day, Big Trak, Intercept, Computer Perfection & Gunfighter Type-Ins Chomp for the Sharp MZ-80 - 3 pages (32-33,35) Breakout for the Acorn Atom - 2 pages (36-37) Goal for the Apple II - 3 pages (38-39,41) Mini Golf for the Atari - 3 pages (42-43,45) Potshot for the VIC-20 - 3 pages (46-47,49) Round the Horn for the Tandy TRS-80 - 5 pages (50-52,55,57) Cosmax for the Sinclair ZX-81 - 2 pages (58-59) Solve the Cube for the PET - 6 pages (60-62,65-67) Adverts Games *'BudgeCo' - Raster Blaster - page 2 *'Molimerx' - The Golden Baton, Time Machine, Arrow of Death: Part 1 - page 8 *'Bug-Byte' - 747, Chess, Labyrinth, Backgammon, Last Run, Rhino - Wiggle, Atom Invaders, Pinball, Star Trek, Atom Breakout, Fruit Machine, UFO Bomber, Lunar Lander, Golf, Squares - Simon - Parachute, Mini-Breakout - Mini-Invaders, Breakout, The Damsel and the Beast, Program Pack 6 - page 18 *'Sinclair Research' - Sinclair ZX81 Cassette No 1 & Sinclair ZX81 Cassette No 4 - page 21 *'Kansas City Systems' - Arcade Scramble - page 44 *'DK'Tronics' - Deflex, 3D/3D Labyrinth, Centipede - page 44 *'Acornsoft' - Games Pack 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 & 7 - page 54 *'Hewson Consultants' - Mini Space Intruders, Space Intruders, Planet Lander - page 56 *'Macronics' - 1k Space Invaders, 1k Breakout - page 56 *'Essential Software Company' - Galaxy Invasion, Super Nova, Cosmic Fighter, Attack Force, Robot Attack, Gobble Man, Deathmaze 5000, Labyrinth, Asylum - page 73 *'Quicksilva' - QS Defender, QS Asteroids - page 88 *'Silversoft' - Star Trek, Games Pack 1 - page 94 *'Control Technology' - Pack 16/1, Pack 16/2, Tape Book 50 - page 95 *'Sharpsoft' - The Dungeons of Death, Othello, Stockmarket "F", Towering Inferno, Head On, Las Vegas, Asteroids, Simon MZ80k, Empire II, Election 1984, Escape from Colditz - page 95 Magazines *Educational Computing - pages 14,48 *C+VG - pages 86-87 Analysis Other Credits Assistant Editor :Elspeth Joiner Editorial Assistant :Susan Cameron Art Director :Paul Flint Design :Linda Freeman Illustrator :Gary Scrace Publisher :Tom Moloney Other Contributors :David Annal, Ted Ball, Max Bramer, Keith Campbell, Gary Marshall, Keith Mott, Moira Norrie, Allan Scarff Issues Index C+VG Issue 002 C+VG Issue 002 C+VG Issue 002 C+VG Issue 002 C+VG Issue 002 C+VG Issue 002 C+VG Issue 002 C+VG Issue 002 C+VG Issue 002 C+VG Issue 002 C+VG Issue 002 C+VG Issue 002 Category:Magazines released in 1981 Category:EMAP Issues Category:Magazines cover-dated 1981